Harry Potter And The MarySue
by KittiRain
Summary: Just a daft little story I came up with... Thought I'd share. Harry meets a Mary-Sue one day... Something for you to enjoy, not to be taken seriously. Mention of MalexMale relationship.


**Howdee! I just thought I would put this up as the idea has been bugging me for a while. It is purely meant for a giggle, please don't take this seriously.**

**xXx xXx**

Harry yawned, his feet carrying him out of the castle and towards his usual spot under the tree by the lake. Hermione and Ron following behind him, bickering quietly. They were whispering their arguments in order to not upset or annoy Harry. The raven haired male had long since gotten used to the two of them arguing, and simply continued to walk to his favourite spot, knowing they'll follow.

As he neared the lake, he noticed someone already sitting under the tree. Typically, it was Malfoy. Sighing at the annoying cliche of finding his enemy in his favourite place to sit, he stomped his way over, "What are you doing here Malfoy?" He asked, folding his arms as he stared down at the Slytherin.

Malfoy blinked, looking up at Harry, slowly closing the book he had been reading with a smirk, "I'm sitting" He said simply, "I would have thought even you with your Gryffindor brain, you would have been able to figure even that out"

Harry was unfazed, he continued to stare at Malfoy, his arms folded across the chest, "Move"

"Why?"

"Because this is my spot" Harry said sternly.

"I don't see your name on it" Malfoy grinned, leaning back against the tree.

Harry smirked, in a rather similar way to the Slytherin, "Check the trunk" Harry said, nodding towards a spot about a foot above the blond's head.

Malfoy sighed, as though this was a great annoyance to him, and stood, turning and inspecting the spot Harry had pointed out. a heart, with ther letters JP & LE. "That proves nothing Potter, this is your father's name, not yours"

Harry grinned, "But it shows Potter's were here before Malfoy's, so by default, it's my spot"

"How childish" Malfoy said simply.

"What's childish?" A new voice asked.

All four students turned, seeing a person they didn't recognise stood watching them. "Who are you?" Ron asked.

"My name is Mary-Sue" The girl smiled, "I just tranferred here"

"Wait" Hermione said softly, "You tranferred, at the end of the school year?"

Mary-Sue nodded happily, "Albus said that I could comne now and get a feel of the place before I start next year"

"Albus?" Malfoy asked, folding his arms and copying Harry's stance as he faced the new girl, "You're on first name terms with Dumbledore?"

"Sure" Mary-Sue smiled again, "He said I could call him Albus when he came to collect me to bring me here"

"Dumbledore collected you?" Harry asked, "He sent Hagrid for me"

Malfoy started chuckling. "That great oaf went to collect you?" He asked Harry, who ignored him.

Hermione looked over the new student, long silky hair, a very curvy body shown off by tight clothing she herself would never dream of wearing. She was the type of girl she would see on the cover of magazines, not the kind who would go to Hogwarts. She was having a hard time picturing Mary-Sue in school robes."So, do you know which house you're in?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Oh, Dumbledore said I could choose which House I wanted to be in, but I have to tell him soon, so that he can sort out my lessons, I'm also teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts next year, so my schedule can't clash" Mary-Sue spoke in a calm voice.

"You're teaching?" Malfoy asked, "How old are you?"

"Fifteen" Mary-Sue answered, shrugging a shoulder delicately, "I'm twice as clever as students in my year, and almost three times as powerful magically, so Dumbledore put me ahead a couple of years"

All four students stared, hardly able to believe such a perfect person could exist. Harry could see a large group of Ravenclaw boys glancing over repeatedly at Mary-Sue. "Umm... i think those guys are fans of yours" He said, nodding in the group's direction.

Mary-Sue looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Oh yeah, I met them earlier, each of them asked me on a date."

"What, every guy in this school fancies you?" Malfoy asked

"Seems that way" Mary-Sue said casually, as though this happened a lot.

"Well I must apologise for bursting your bubble" Malfoy said, "But I do not wish to get into your bed, and I find you rather repulsive."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, sorry, but I don't fancy you either. What about you Ron?"

He turned tro stare at his best friend, seeing the red head gawping at Mary-Sue, practically drooling. Hermione looked furious.

Harry awoke with a start, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom as his mind pieced together the sudden return to conciousness, seperating reality from the dream. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, peering over the pillow at his lover.

"I just had the oddest dream" Harry said, still staring in confusion at the ceiling, "We were back at Hogwarts and we met a Mary-Sue character"

Draco sighed, dropping his head back onto his pillow sleepily, "You've been reading too much fan-piction on that computer thing you're obsessed with"

"That's fan-fiction... and you like it too" Harry said, prodding Draco in the ribs and laughing as the blond squirmed away from the touch.

"But you're the one obsessed... go back to sleep" Draco muttered, settling down and closing his eyes.

Harry smiled, "You still like fanfiction too... especially those written about us two... doing interesting things... on Snape's desk..."

"Sleep!"


End file.
